


There is No Chaos

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: A Convergence of Power [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Clone Wars related character death, Gen, Humor, Jedi General Harry Potter, Jedi Harry Potter, Non-canon Character Death, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: The galaxy is at war, and Harry Potter is named a General to the 731st Battalion, called The Marauders.
Series: A Convergence of Power [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1142228
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	1. The Prisoner of Agamar

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Clone Wars, but it's told in snapshots. Each chapter tells of a part of Harry's experience with the war. More so than the other stories, this one has the most interaction with canon.
> 
> One heads up is that this one will not include Order 66 because the last of the Jedi Code is "There is no death, there is the Force" and I really, really like the idea of Order 66's story being titled There is No Death.
> 
> Also, this is Legends Agamar not "Canon Agamar" because I love the X-Wings series, and Wraith Squadron. (Not to mention the lavender short pants.)

_He dreamed of death. Of men as alike and as different as individual stars fighting, being led by the bright and colorful lightsabers of the Jedi. He dreamed of sand and dust and pain, and he shivered in the creeping cold. He dreamed of the booming of turbolaser cannons firing again and again as the lighter sound of blasters and fighting crashed over him._

Then he woke up, to uniformed people in his room and a blaster very close to his face. There were still the sounds of fighting, and the feeling of death.

“What?” Harry managed, hands lifting slightly to indicate his peaceful intentions.

“You will come with us,” said the man holding the blaster to his face.

“What’s going on?” Harry asked, “I’m a diplomatic…”

“You are in no position to ask questions, you will come with us,” the man commanded.

Harry hesitated a moment longer, aware of the sense of restrained violence in the room. Even if he had his lightsaber in hand, the nearly two dozen armed people around him would have been impossible arms. Instead, Harry lifted his hands up even more and quickly pushed his lightsaber further under the pillow to wedge between the mattress and the headboard, timing it so that his feet thudded on the floor as the lightsaber slid into the bedframe.

His hands were quickly restrained with binders, and Harry wondered if these people thought that normal binders, which did nothing to prevent him from reaching to the Force, would hold him if he decided he wanted nothing to do with them.

As they walked through the diplomatic hostel that had been Harry’s home for nearly two weeks, Harry took stock of the emotional atmosphere around him. It was tense, there was fear and uncertainty in high quantities, but also a restrained but jubilant group, including most of his escort.

They came into the courtyard in front of the hostel and Harry was unsurprised to see the Minister of Planetary Defense waiting for him. Minister Jennison had been far too interested in the Separatists and their goals and aims, and too eager to think of ways to join Dooku’s group. The Prime Minister, Anton Karrde, had been more thoughtful but ultimately insistent on staying true to the Republic despite the growing number of government officials who seemed to have thought otherwise.

“Master Jedi,” Jennison said as Harry’s escort halted before him.

“Minister Jennison,” Harry replied with a half bow, “I apologize for my dress, my escort appeared to be in a bit of a rush.” He glanced towards the city as more blaster-fire erupted, “Sounds like you’ve had an interesting evening.”

“Indeed,” Jennison said. “Republic-aligned terrorists attempted to bomb the Hall of Congress while we were in emergency session. Prime Minister Karrde was killed in the attempt.”

“Republic-aligned?” Harry said.

“They vandalized the building and it’s surrounds with pro-Republic slogans and symbols,” Jennison replied.

“As your guards can attest, I was sleeping in my bed tonight,” Harry said, raising up his hands in their binder, “I’m sure you know I had naught to do with this.”

“Maybe not,” Jennison said, sounding almost reluctant, “but you are a Republic envoy and Agamar is a member of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. You will be taken into protective custody until your Republic sees fit to ransom you back.”

“My ship was at the space port last I heard,” Harry said, tilting his head, “you could just let me go.”

“We will not,” Jennison said, “the port was also bombed.”

Harry sighed, “I see. Well, if I agree to come along quietly, may I have permission to change? Or even just put on a shirt? Some shoes maybe?”

“We will see to it you have adequate clothing,” Jennison replied. “Take him away.”

Harry was again tempted by the thought of fighting, but a pair of large speeders landed to allow nearly fifty more beings in the guard uniform and armed with blasters to disembark. The leader of Harry’s group took his elbow in a firm grip and guided him onto one of the speeders. Harry glanced back over his shoulder at the hostel, then sighed and settled down to wait for things to work out.

* * *

Harry sighed as he pushed the dinner tray back through the slot it came from and wandered over to sit down. Two weeks since Agamar had joined the CIS and he was still waiting. He settled himself on the bed, intent on meditating himself to sleep, only for a new, loud explosion to shake the building. As Harry stood back up, he reached out in the Force, curious, only to feel a familiar presence. Quinlan Vos.

Harry smiled to himself, while not exactly who he’d expected, Quin was exactly the sort of person he should have expected to come rescue him. Given the explosions, he probably had company, but there weren’t any other presences that Harry recognized. Sensing that Quin had sensed him and adjusted his course, Harry returned to himself and got busy.

Firstly, there was the door.

Standing to one side of the door, Harry centered himself and then pushed. The door warped, then flew off it’s hinges into the room beyond. The two living guards in the next room froze as Harry stepped out. He slammed the two droids against the wall hard enough to make them spark and give voice to electronic wails of failing circuitry. Then Harry reached out and pulled on the two guards’ blasters, nearly dragging the two men forward before they both wised up and let go.

“My things?” He inquired lightly, and one of them pointed to a door in the opposite wall. “Are there any other Republic prisoners in here? Diplomats, private citizens?”

“Yes,” the second guard stuttered out.

Harry nodded, considering the pair, “You have two choices here, as I see it. You can show me where the prisoners and let us leave, and you will come to no harm, or you can refuse.”

The two men looked at each other and the older one shook his head slightly, “They aren’t going to like it. Even if you didn’t harm us, the way things are going, we’ll be lucky to escape persecution.”

“What do you want then?” Harry asked, “Will you come with us?”

“I’m not leaving my family,” the younger one said. “My wife…”

“New baby,” the older guard said. He turned to the desk and shuffled around for a moment before coming up with a pair of binders. “Let’s stick him in your cell, Sir Jedi. I’ve got nobody left here; I’ll go with you.”

“I’ll make sure you’re taken care of,” Harry promised as they bound the younger guard.

After propping up the twisted door against the door frame, they headed out.

“I’m Harry Potter,” Harry offered.

“Darrin Highcrest,” the guard replied as he adjusted his grip on his blaster. “Been with Agamar Judicial since I was your age. Never thought the galaxy would come to this.”

“I’ve been stuck in a cell for two weeks, I have no idea what’s going on,” Harry replied dryly.

“War,” Highcrest replied, “and a bad one. According to the CIS media, the Jedi started it on Geonosis, but who knows what really happened. The propaganda has been ridiculous.”

They reached the next guard point and moved in with barely a glance. Harry handled the droids while Darrin disarmed the guards. They were quickly bound and this time gagged for good measure before opening the doors.

Three women came out of their cells and Harry relaxed slightly as he recognized the first of them. “Senator Moon.”

“Jedi Potter,” Analisa replied with a nod.

“I apologize for the delay,” Harry continued as he helped Darrin put the two guards in one of the cells, “but our ride is here.”

“I’d wondered at the explosions.” Analisa relied dryly as she retrieved one of the blasters and passed the other to one of her companions. “Now what?”

Harry glanced away for a moment, “Master Vos is just reaching this floor, and he’s got friends. We can wait here or go meet him.”

Analisa smiled as she settled the blaster in a professional grip, “Well, let’s go meet him, young man. No reason for us to forget our manners to a guest.”

“Senator,” The unarmed woman began.

“Nonsense Padma,” Analisa said, “I’m not decrepit yet, I can handle myself in a fight. You, on the other hand, have yet to manage to hit the target in training. Stand behind me, dear.”

“Is there anyone else you know of that we need to free?” Harry asked.

“No,” Analisa said.

“Then we’ll link up with Master Vos, who is leading a team through the prison and leave. If he has anyone else he needs to free, then I say, leave him to it,” Harry replied after a moment. “No telling if the other people here are political prisoners or not.”

“Agreed,” Analisa replied with a sharp nod.

They moved through the prison quickly, leaving stunned and occasionally bound guards behind them, meeting Quinlan Vos and his team at the lifts.

Harry paused as they dropped the last of their attackers to study the men following Vos. They were wearing matching armor, primarily white plastiod armor plating over a black under suit. The leader of the group had green vambraces and other markers, and one of the others had an antenna rising off their shoulder that Harry thought would give him a boosted comm.

“Harry!” Quinlan declared, “Fancy meeting you here.”

“It’s not a bar at the space port,” Harry replied dryly, “but it had it’s entertainment. Senator Analisa Moon, this is Master Quinlan Vos. Master Vos, Senator Analisa Moon of Ansion. Are we going up or down?”

“Up,” Quin said. “Senator, an honor.”

“The same,” Analisa replied.

“Excellent,” Harry said, “I need to make a stop before we leave.”

“We don’t have a lot of time,” Quin said, “is it life or death.”

“I don’t know bout death, but I’m pretty sure I can name a dozen people who would say it’s my life,” Harry replied with a pointed look before turning to open fire as a small group of guards tried to come up the corridor behind them.

“It’s not here?” Quin asked.

“Nope,” Harry replied, “apparently it’s still back at the hostel.”

“I think we can pull that off,” Quinn said.

“Maybe leave a note about their cleaning staff while we’re at it,” Harry added, thinking of where he’d stashed his lightsaber.

They fell back to the lift and headed up. The soldier with the boosted comm did something to a datapad and they were allowed straight up to the roof without any interruptions.

“So,” Analisa said, “what exactly is happening anyways? The Minister said there was an assassination attempt and now they’re not part of the Republic now, that was it.”

“We’re at war Senator. Dooku and his Separatists are trying to grab and hold as much of the outer rim as possible. These men are part of the Grand Army of the Republic, who are assisting the Jedi in holding onto what we can.” Quin said in a tight, angry voice. “Sergeant, see to it that the Senator Moon and her aids make it safely off this planet and have a gun ship meet us at the diplomatic hostel.”

“Sir,” the Sergeant replied with a quick salute.

Harry waited long enough to see the Senator safe on the gun ship before following Quin to the edge of the roof overlooking a parking lot.

“The bike,” Quin pointed, “you’re riding pillion.”

“Right,” Harry agreed reluctantly. They were both of a weight to get good speed riding double, but it didn’t mean Harry wanted to ride passenger. Still he wasn’t going to argue when Quin was probably going against orders to help him.

The prison was on the far side of a set of hills from the capital city, and surprisingly close to the hostel as well. They made it there before anyone from the prison appeared in pursuit, allowing them to hide the speeder several streets away before approaching the hostel.

“Around back,” Harry said, “there’s a balcony.”

They slipped around and through the back garden before leaping onto the third floor balcony off the room Harry had once claimed. Inside was a rather lovely woman with a dressing gown who screamed when she saw them and ran off.

“Nice,” Quin muttered as he opened the balcony door.

“The bed,” Harry told him reaching out with the Force to shift the bed away from the wall. He then reached down to grab the handle of…

“Well,” Quin said, his voice strangled as he struggled not to life, “I guess that’s… important.”

Harry tossed the personal device on the bed and reached again, this time coming up with his light saber.

“What are you doing?” A female voice demanded.

The Jedi turned to find an older version of the woman who’d ran away standing in the doorway.

“You really should fire your housekeeper,” Harry told her as he turned on the saber, letting the yellow blade light up the room, “there’s no way this should have stayed hidden.” He turned it off and bowed, “Have a good evening madam.”

“What he said,” Quin agreed following as Harry left the room.

They could hear the woman calling for security as they jumped to a fourth floor balcony and from there onto the roof.

“Perfect timing,” Quinn murmured as a sleek shuttle with the Jedi emblem appeared, coming down to hover over the roof.

Harry frowned at the familiar but unknown presence, “Who’s that?”

The back end opened up and the presence proved to be a tall slender human with blond hair, “Master Gil sends his regards, little brother. Now let’s go.”

Harry hesitated, because he could think of one person who might say that to him, then followed Quin onto the shuttle. “Master Ansel, I presume?”

“Just Ansel,” the man said as the shuttle took off. “Master Gil would have come himself, but he’s over on Felucia. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“You as well,” Harry replied. Ansel was the second of Master Gil’s four Padawans, and the only one Harry had never met, though not for lack of trying. “Thanks for coming.”

“No problem,” Ansel said, “let’s get back up to the Hawk and we’ll fill you in on what’s going on before we ship you back to Coruscant for debriefing with Senator Moon.”


	2. Snakes in a Swamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're in a jungle and a swamp and there are snakes. Be warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm warning you all, there are snakes in this chapter. Why? Because I have issues with snakes, and I had to think about things like the fact that there is an Anaconda franchise to get inspiration from.  
> I may have literally given myself NIGHTMARES because I liked the idea I had, so you'd best enjoy this. If you don't like snakes, the short summary is in the end notes.

Taking command of the 731st Marauders had been interesting. Harry wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about becoming a General but had to trust that the Council had some smidgen of an idea as to what they were doing. Master Gil had laughed pretty hard at hearing him say that, but hadn’t disagreed, only introduced him to Commander Lion and sent him on his way.

Perhaps it had been a bit rushed, but there was so much going on that the orders dropped and the ships sailed and the reports Harry saw on the way painted a picture of the war that was the stuff of nightmares. The CIS had exploded out of their systems and swiftly subdued their neighbors with little warning, over running pro-Republic systems before anyone was aware of the danger.

The 731st, self-dubbed the Marauders, found themselves dropping on a series of planets targeting known droid factories on the edges of CIS and Hutt Space until they were ordered to Avika, a jungle planet not far off Tatooine and a system that could grant them access to Hutt Space if Skywalker and Kenobi could work their magic on the Hutts.

“Sir,” Lion said as they finished their final briefing before they dropped to the surface.

“Yes Commander?” Harry asked. Five months of working with the man, and Harry still wasn’t sure if the man liked him.

“General Mundi said this was your type of planet, are you from a jungle planet?” Lion asked, a politely curious tone that sometimes bothered Harry more than an interrogation chamber.

“No,” Harry said, forcing himself not to swallow or otherwise twitch against the feeling. “I’m not really a fan of hot and humid climates, honestly. It’s just, well,” years of hiding his actual skill, “I’m fond of snakes. General Mundi was probably alluding to a healthy snake population. Which reminds me, make sure the CMO and the medics have the appropriate anti-venoms in sufficient quantities. If there are snakes, someone’s going to get bit on the ass.”

With that, Harry went to make sure his kit was prepped for the drop, musing over the memory of the last time he’d made that comment, and the subsequent mopping up of tea from the chairs and floor across from Master Gil. Unfortunately, it didn’t meet the purported record for how far one can actually shot a beverage from their nose set by Ansel, but Harry did count it as a personal best. As he entered his quarters, Harry silently promised himself that if they survived the forthcoming jungle he was going to get a better handle on Lion.

Bag packed, Harry headed down to the drop ships to observe as Lion issued their agreed upon orders, keeping an eye on moral and watching for other sorts of trouble. For now, other than the dismay of slogging through a jungle, most of them were in good spirits. There were a few still coming to terms with the losses of their last campaign, but there were no patients lingering in the Medbay and they were stocked with sufficient Shinies to cover their existent needs.

Seeing the last of the supplies loaded on the appropriate ship, Harry found a crate to stand up and whistled loudly and sharply.

“Gentlemen,” he called as they quieted down and began to gather around him. “I’ll make this short and sweet. Avika is a jungle planets with a possibly healthy snake population. Keep an eye out for them, check your boots if you take them out, and mind your joints. If you do get bit, report it immediately. We have anti-venom, but it does no good if you don’t tell us you need it. Also, this is a humid planet, that means heat and moisture, which is a breeding ground for disease. ALL injuries need to be tended. Don’t ignore a couple of scratches from a thorn, disinfect and cover it. Finally, our objective is to take the capital, Myrra, and hold it. As we speak General Kenobi and General Skywalker have been tasked with getting access to Hutt Space for our ships, and Avika is a valuable system when that access is granted. We’ll garrison on Avika until a replacement battalion comes, but don’t let that mean you’re complacent. So, let’s load up, Marauders and get moving.”

Not the best speech by a long shot, but Harry figured it got the point across. He trotted over to join Lion on the lead drop ship as the others took their assigned places and the two squads of bombers departed to begin the assault on the space ports and planetary defense bases.

Grabbing one of the ceiling mounted braces, Harry settled in for a rough ride as the drop ship lifted off to follow the bombers. He didn’t particularly like their landing zone, but it was one of the largest clear spaces near Myrra that was also definitely land. Probably not dry land, but land. More, it was off the landspeeder route that was used by the outlying communities to bring produce and fresh product into Myrra, meaning they had a road to follow that would allow the walkers to get to the city without running into trouble, or getting bogged down in the swamp like area that surrounded the river that gave the city it’s needed fresh water.

Surprisingly, LAATs were all launched and in descent to land well before the planetary defense got involved, between the bombers’ devastating attacks and the fact that they’d managed to keep the attack quiet until it was too late, the planet was clearly taken by surprise.

Harry listened as a steady stream of information filtered in via a headset, reporting attacks and counterattacks as they raced across the sky. Another bit of skill and timing, none of the ships were lost as their target came in sight. As planned, the LAAT carriers pulled ahead, setting down the ATTE walkers and returning to the cruiser. Then the LAAT infantry ships were landing to allow the troops to disembark, and Harry joined them, listening in the way that wasn’t the Force or aural, and soon enough heard the soft underlying hiss of snakes fleeing the area.

“Sir?” Lion called.

Harry shook his head slightly, “Let’s get everyone ready to move. I want scouts on speeders out to fifty meters on the flanks and a vanguard twenty feet before as we discussed. We’ll use the walkers as troop carriers, inside and on top. It’s a hundred kilometers to the city, and I’d rather we saved our strength until the attack.

“Yes sir,” Lion said, turning to give out orders.

Harry settled himself on the ‘head’ of one of the walkers once everyone else was settled, settling in a meditative pose that would guide him into the state of listening/not listening that would help him keep an eye on their surroundings in his own way.

Lion had gone to one of the other walkers, spreading out the rest of the officers to make sure that they were prepared for trouble, both from outside forces and the typical outcome of many exuberant personalities in an enclosed space.

They rode the walkers through the noon meal, and after a quick break inside to deal with certain necessities, Harry prepared to go back out.

Then his comm went off.

“Potter,” He said into the mic, conscious of the eyes of his troops.

“We’ve lost contact with the left scout group,” Lion said. “We’ve got vitals, but no communications.”

Harry took a breath to allow himself a moment to think, “Right, get the coordinates together and send them to my datapad, I’ll take a speeder and check it out. Keep moving to the city, we’ll either catch up or contact you shortly.”

“Sir,” Lion began.

“Keep to the plan,” Harry said firmly, loading his voice with the commanding tone that Master Gil had always pulled out when there was work to be done and nobody willing to dirty their hands. He nodded to the man with captain’s markings who watched him and went out to make his way to the walker that pulled the speeders. After transferring the coordinates to the speeder’s system, Harry left.

It took longer than he wanted to find the squad, given that they had been traveling through the swamp when they lost comms, and even then it wasn’t the squad that he found.

The impressively large snake who went for his bike however, that was exceptionally hard to miss.

Harry threw himself off the bike, landing on one of the large limbs of a nearby tree.

“Sir?”

Harry glanced around and found his scouts, covered in swamp muck and in the next tree over.

“Danger, right?” Harry said, leaning against the tree causally, “how’s it hanging?”

It was an impressive display of discipline that the lieutenant managed to suppress any reaction to the tone. “The snake attacked our bikes,” Danger called.

“Is anyone hurt?” Harry asked.

“No, just damp,” one of the others muttered.

“I suggest you settle for a minute,” Harry said, “I’ll see what our friend has to say.” He shifted around to where he could see the snake, taking in their size. The head was man-sized or better, olive green with black mottling, but had a slightly blunter head that made him think it was non-venomous. It was long, at least ten meters if he had to guess.

 _“Greetings,”_ Harry gave the snake a polite bow, _“My name is Harry.”_

 _“One who speaks,”_ the snake replied, an angry undertone to her voice, _“you came on the noise maker.”_

 _“I did,”_ Harry agreed, _“I’m sorry I disturbed you.”_

_“Me? No. I protected my children.”_

Harry swallowed, a nesting mother snake.

_“It was not my intent to cause harm, great one. I came seeking my people, in the tree over there, to bring them away from the swamp.”_

_“Why are you here at all?”_

_“Territorial dispute,”_ Harry said, knowing some things worked best if kept simple. _“We come to claim territory from others of our kind and their metal men.”_

 _“Worse than your noise machines,”_ the snake grumbled, _“Filthy things, poisoning our waters!”_

 _“We want to stop them,”_ Harry replied, wondering if anyone was thinking of the environment yet. _“We want to make them leave.”_

An outburst of noise from various swamp denizens preceded the arrival of a trio of slightly smaller snakes. Two of them were half carrying a third, covered in blaster burns.

 _“The dirty metal things are in the swamp!”_ The larger of the newcomers announced, _“They shot at us!”_

The snake was in pain, they all were but the one they carried, he, she, they needed help.

 _“They dare!”_ The large snake hissed. _“You are injured.”_

Harry made up his mind and cleared his throat, _“Great one, I am one who can heal injuries quickly, speeding up what time and nature would mend slowly. As an apology for our disturbing your swamp, and permission and assistance to return to the road, I offer my services.”_

 _“Yes,”_ the snake said.

Harry leaped down onto one of the tree roots and gestured to the slightly smaller snakes moved their fallen third into Harry’s reach.

Harry put his hands on the snake, seeing the many burns on his back. Focusing, Harry called the Force, pushing it carefully into the snake, guiding it to encourage healing. It wasn’t easy, Healing was a talent that Harry had, but not strongly, nor did he have a call to the Halls of Healing. Instead he’d attended the standard healing courses, learning what he was capable of, and spent a great deal of time meditating on the fact that he lacked that particular aptitude.

It took longer than he had wanted, but he had the snake healed and he sat back afterwards to let his senses stabilize on the real world again.

 _“Are you in pain?”_ The great one asked.

Harry shook his head slightly. _“If the metal men are in the swamp, we must leave, our people will need us. May I prevail upon you to show us the safest route for us to return to the road?”_

 _“Little healer,”_ the great one said, “ _your people come to fight the metal men who have now attacked my children, yes?”_

 _“Yes, and though it will not be immediate, we will ensure the lands are cleaned up. I will make sure that it is known.”_ Harry replied.

 _“We will assist you as we can,”_ the great one said. She nudged the younger snake, “ _Speak, tell the little healer what you saw.”_

The small snake studied him a moment, then nodded slightly. _“The metal men came into the swamp as the sun reached it’s peak. They are not on the paths the big machines use, but in the waters and among the trees.”_

Harry nodded, considering it for a moment and then shook his head, _“They have been sent ambush us, like a snake waiting for it’s prey, to strike at the best moment. We must get back to our people and warn them.”_

The great one hissed, a wordless sound and then nudged him almost hard enough to knock him off the root. _“If you rid us of the metal men, I will take you and those others personally.”_

Harry bowed, _“We will great one.”_ He considered for a moment, _“In fact, perhaps you will take us to the metal men. We will attack them as they attack our people.”_

_“Agreed.”_

Harry carefully moved around the tree to face his men, “Lieutenant, men, this snake has agreed to assist us in leaving the swamp. However, we will be heading not to the column, but ahead of them. There are droids attempting to set up an ambush for the column. We will go to the ambush and set ourselves up to ambush the ambushers.”

“I could shoot me some clankers,” one of the men muttered.

“Are you sure?” Danger asked as the men hushed the mutterer.

“I believe this is our best option,” Harry said, “and we have assistance in getting there unnoticed as well. We don’t know where the column actually is, or how much further before they run into the ambush. If our ally can get us into striking range, we can do some damage from an angle the droids won’t expect.”

“Yes sir,” Danger agreed.

“Now, be careful on our ally’s back.” Harry said, gesturing to the snake. “There’s nothing to hang onto other than each other. I’ll be up front by her head so we can keep in contact, the rest of you will hold onto me and I’ll keep us stable.”

“Understood,” the squad replied.

 _“We are ready, great one,”_ Harry said politely, _“thank you.”_

It wasn’t exactly comfortable on the snake’s back, even with her prodigious size, her manner of swimming meant that Harry was soaked from foot to midway up his torso and he had a sneaking suspicion that only the troopers’ helmets kept them from adding swamp water to their diet.

Still, they almost made it on time. The explosion of blaster fire was audible when it started and Harry could feel the flares of pain of unexpected hits. He eased Danger’s grip from his belt and stood up, lifting his lightsaber up and igniting it.

 _“My men need solid ground in view of the fight and I need to find where the fighting stops on the other side,”_ Harry called to the snake.

 _“Here,”_ the snake rounded a tree, revealing a raised island or peninsula, _“that leads straight to the road.”_

Harry turned and pointed, “Follow that to the road. Make sure you’re aware of what our people are doing before you open fire. I’m going to the head of the column and I’ll work my way back to you. Go!”

The men saluted and ran.

Before Harry could do anything else, the snake was off, faster without her unusual burden. Harry steadied himself and turned to stare towards the sound of fighting, willing the trees to pull back and let him see the damage. Finally it happened, the snake had brought him to the front of the column. With an almighty heave, Harry leapt up and over, dropping in between the droid tanks that were firing on his walkers, lightsaber slicing through armor into the mechanicals underneath, disabling them with a few quick moves.

 _“Thank you!”_ He called back to the snake, unsurprised to not hear a reply.

Instead, he focused on dealing with the cannons that had been the keystone to the droid ambush, leaping from machine to machine, applying strategic stabs to shut the machines down and alternately deflecting bolts from one of the more observant droids as he went.

Between the walkers, the scout squad’s sudden appearance, and Harry’s strategic use of his saber, the ambush was quickly broken. Once they were sure the droids were dealt with, Harry sought out his commander.

“General Potter,” Lion saluted.

“Commander Lion,” Harry replied with a half-bow. “Remind me to include a note in the report that the separatist trash should be cleansed from the swamp. The local snakes are rather upset about the poisons the droids are leaking into the water.”

“Snakes, sir?” Lion replied.

“Snakes,” Harry agreed. “Let’s camp here, there’s some dry land towards the back of the column we can use, and then go for Myrra in the morning.”

“Sir, yes sir,” Lion agreed, relieved, perhaps, to not have to think about the snakes again. Although, Harry smiled to himself, that reprieve would last only until Danger and his scouts started telling stories. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set to coincide with the Clone Wars animated movie (where Ahsoka first appears), Harry is assigned to assist with claiming a planetary sector that will help them when they can travel through Hutt Space. Avika is a jungle planet, now with added swamp, with BIG snakes. Said big snakes help Harry and a squad of troopers ambush droids trying to ambush his battalion, the 731st Marauders. (This is me, not being subtle at all. Harry Potter just HAPPENS to get a battalion that coincides with his birth date, in American format? (Remember, the US does it as Month then Day becuase we're weird like that))


	3. Little One

Harry woke up in his least favorite place in the Temple. He didn’t have to open his eyes; he already knew where he was. The slightly antiseptic smell of the Halls of Healing was distinctive enough that Harry instead turned his mind to the question of _why_ he’d ended up in the Halls, and how much teasing was he going to get over it. Master Gil was really good at that, and as embarrassing as it could be, it was also a relief. If Master Gil could tease him, then Harry wasn’t dying yet.

Then Harry remembered more. They’d been on Dantooine, under Master Windu’s command for a large scale effort to clear off the planet, only to find themselves pinned down when some snipers had opened fire on their camp one evening. Harry had been drawing fire, trying to give his people time to get out there to deal with the snipers.

“I got shot,” he announced.

“You did.”

Harry opened his eyes to find an amused Healer looking back at him. “Welcome back, Harry Potter.”

Saris’aven had been the first Healer Harry had ever met, and she rarely let him forget it. “Well, it’s good to see you again, Master Sarisa. Not the way I had wanted, true, but your presence is a joy to me.”

“Flirt,” Sarisa said with that wink to indicate that she knew he really wasn’t. “As you recall, you were shot. Multiple times. According to your Commander, one of the snipers had managed to open fire from an angle you hadn’t anticipated and got through your guard while you were blocking a different attack. They did successfully manage to clear out the assassins with minimal casualties beyond the initial attack. Commander Lion said he would have a promotion list prepared to submit when you were released for light duty.”

“Something to look forward to,” Harry said as he found the remote for the bed and began to angle it upwards. “How long am I going to be here for?”

“Oh a few weeks,” Sarisa replied.

“How long?” Harry asked, his voice breaking into a harsh shriek.

“Someone forgot to consult with us about their adventures with the big snake,” Sarisa said, holding up her datapad, “you’ve picked up a bacteria that needs to be treated.”

“What, I mean, I what?” Harry said, “But I’m fine.”

“Your blood wouldn’t clot,” Sarisa said, “that’s why you’re here. They couldn’t get the bleeding to stop. So you get a few weeks of medicine and then you can go back out to try to kill yourself again.”

Harry pressed his shoulders into the pillows, tilting his head back so he could breath for a moment, “Someone should contact the Marauders and tell them the same thing. I wasn’t the only one on that little adventure.”

“Master Julee is already heading over there to consult with your CMO and get the treatment started” Sarisa replied.

“Thank you,” Harry gave her a tentative smile. Then he tugged on the sheets, “Am I going to be consigned to the bed the whole time?”

“If you prove you can follow orders, then no,” Sarisa said. “In fact, you might even be able to go on light duty soon enough.”

“I’ll do my best,” Harry replied.

Sarisa smiled, “That’s what I like about you, Harry. You do actually listen to what you’re told.”

“On the one hand, Master Gil would knock me cross eyed,” Harry said, grinning a little at the joke, “on the other, you’re really scary when someone gets stupid about their health, Master Sarisa. I’m not going to do _anything_ that gets me in trouble like that!”

“Just remember that,” Sarisa said. “I’m going to let you rest, but you’ll have visitors soon enough.”

Harry waited until Sarisa was out of the room before picking up the bed remote again. Thus began the process of finding _just the right angle_ to be comfortable.

“How old are you, and you _still_ play with the bed?”

“I’m just getting comfortable,” Harry replied, dropping the remote and smiling. “How are you?”

“I am well enough,” Master Dani said as she leaned against the door frame with her own fond smile.

“How’s the creche?” Harry asked.

“Doing well,” Master Dani replied, “we’re busier than usual, with many of the Knights off to serve in the Army.”

“Even from the creche?” Harry repeated, feeling stunned.

“Even ours,” Master Dani agreed with a nod. “We’ve had to call back some of our retired Knights and Masters to help out.” She walked into the room and sat down by his bed, “I really can’t stay long, but I brought a group of initiates for their annual physical so I have a small bit of time.”

“You trust them on their own?” Harry asked, “You never let us be alone.”

“Harry, you know as well as I do that if I’d left you, Jah’neece, Kimma, and Savva would have set something on fire.” Master Danni replied with a variant of her favorite Look for misbehaving younglings.

“That was Savva,” Harry said, “Kimma was the clumsy one.” He considered for a moment, tapping his fingers on his knee, “Jah’neece and I would have ended up somewhere we were very much _not_ supposed to be, and only half-way on purpose.”

Master Dani laughed and nodded, “That sounds about right.” After a moment she shifted in her seat, “Are you going to be here long?”

“I don’t think so,” Harry replied, “I mean, I was shot and all, although I’ve definitely been in bacta.” It was easy to ignore the cloying scent/taste until he was bored. “But I’ll be sticking around. Catch up on all the gossip and all that. Anything interesting?”

“Honestly? Not since Skywalker took a Padawan,” Master Dani replied.

“Kriff, Skywalker? Seriously? I’ve been a Knight loner than he has and _I’ve_ never taken a Padawan,” Harry laughed incredulously.

“Ahsoka Tano, a Togrutan,” Master Dani shrugged as she adjusted her seat to rest her left ankle on her right knee. “They’re actually surprisingly well matched, if just as chaotic as every other pairing in their lineage. Where have you been to miss that bit of news?”

“Running from Avika to Dantooine after that nerf herder General Kilser,” Harry replied, “and let me tell you, if I hadn’t heard about General Grievous, I’d been wondering if the CIS had rules about war crimes. Now I know they don’t.”

“We’ve paired up all of the upper level initiates now,” Master Dani said, “the four I brought here are our oldest, and they’re not even eleven.”

Harry couldn’t stop himself from whistling.

There was a knock on the door and they turned to find a little girl leaning in the room. By the yellow stripe on her face, she was a Kiffar, like Quin, but tiny, with black hair that had been pulled into a number of puffs of curls.

“Keyla?” Master Dani asked, straightening up.

“Master Kat says she’s done with me,” the girl said.

“All right Keyla,” Master Dani said, glancing at Harry. Harry gave a little nod, curious about the little girl. “Keyla, this is Knight Harry Potter. He used to be in Lion Clan too.”

“Hi there,” Harry said, giving her a bright smile.

“Hi,” Keyla said, sidling into the room.

“How’d your appointment go?” Harry asked.

“Master Kat gave me shots,” Keyla said, jutting out her lower lip.

“Ouch,” Harry said, “I’ve always hated that part. Want to know a secret?”

Keyla glanced at Master Dani, who gave her an encouraging nod.

“Okay?”

“Healers can be scary, or hurt you like with a shot, but you should always, always be nice to them and listen to them. Healers, your Creche Master, and your Master when you’re a Padawan. Do you know why?”

“Why?” Keyla asked.

“Because between the three of us, all the silly things, the embarrassing things, and the flat out stupid things you do will _never_ be forgotten. All you can do is hope that they like you enough never to tell those stories.” Harry said, he smirked at Master Dani, “Right Master Dani?”

“I heard about that time on Chandrila,” Master Dani said with a raised eyebrow.

“Selonia comes to mind,” Harry countered with a smirk.

“Indeed,” Master Dani said, “I’ll come by later with something from the Archives for you to read, Harry. I should go check in on my younglings.”

“Alright, Master Dani,” Harry said, “It was nice to meet you, Keyla.”

Keyla smiled shyly, “You to, Master Harry.”

Harry probably shouldn’t have been surprised to have Master Dani show up that evening, even when she said she would. It was after a droid had claimed his dinner tray and vanished that she arrived.

“Master Dani,” Harry said, grinning, “what am I reading today?”

“Oh I thought you might benefit from some journals for Knights taking their first Padawan,” Master Dani said, putting the datapad on the table by his bed. “And you can call me Dani now.”

“Maybe,” Harry said, “but why would I want those journals?”

“Keyla Vos,” Dani replied.

Harry closed his eyes, trying to understand what she meant, “Maybe it’s because I’m still taking medication, but what does that _mean?_ ”

“Well, you did include yourself in Keyla’s potential trio of caretakers. You aren’t a Healer or a Creche Master, but you could be the one to guide her apprenticeship.”

“You want me to _what?”_ Harry said, pretending his voice did not break on the word.

“Let me put it this way,” Dani said as she sat down, “Keyla clearly took to you, more so than I’ve seen her do with anyone outside her clan. She’s a surprisingly quiet and shy girl. You also connected to her. Harry, you are not good with children.”

“That’s an understatement,” Harry muttered.

“Still, you reached out to Keyla, and engaged her in a way I rarely see you manage in the creche.” Dani shrugged, “Maybe I’m grasping at straws, but I saw something between the two of you that I think has merit in investigating. Think about it, meditate a little.”

“I will,” Harry said after a moment.

Whatever else Dani might have said was cut off by her commlink going off. “I’ll talk to you about this later, Harry, don’t forget.”

“I look forward to it,” Harry replied, trying to summon up a smile.

Fortunately, Dani was busy enough that Harry managed to get out of the Halls before she came back to corner him. Instead of making the rather impressive hike up to his rooms, Harry instead headed to the Room of a Thousand Fountains to meditate.

It was not the most peaceful meditation he’d ever attempted, but the sight of Ki-Adi Mundi waiting for him to open his eyes was very reassuring.

“Harry,” Ki-Adi murmured.

“Master Mundi,” Harry replied.

“That did not seem to be a peaceful meditation,” Ki-Adi observed.

“It wasn’t,” Harry replied, adjusting his legs so he could sit comfortably on the ground. “I may have found my first Padawan.”

“Oh?” Ki-Adi said.

“But, I’ve been having these dreams, and again in meditation,” Harry hesitated, “I think if I claimed her now, I don’t think, it’s like she won’t.” He stopped, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, “If I braid her hair now, she’ll be on a pyre before that braid is cut, as soon as in the next two years.”

“I see,” Ki-Adi nodded, “You know that there are age limits to who would be allowed on a battlefield.”

Harry nodded, “I know, but…”

“Perhaps a different thought should be, even if you know her as your Padawan, you don’t have to make it a formal acknowledgement tomorrow,” Ki-Adi said.

Harry considered that a moment, “Like Master Quinlan. He said once that Master Tholme knew him when he was little, and then he found Aayla when she was little, and they had to wait.”

“Indeed,” Ki-Adi nodded gently.

“So, do I have to do anything? I mean, I’ll talk to Dani because she was there when I bet Keyla, and I’d speak with Keyla herself so that she understands,” Harry trailed off.

“You have spoken to me,” Ki-Adi said, “if I may know her full name and such, I will bring it up to the Council in the proper time.”

“Thank you Master,” Harry bowed slightly from his seat. “Her name is Keyla Vos, she’s in Clan Lion with Master Dani as her Creche Master.”

“Well, I would say that tomorrow, you should arrange to speak with Dani and Keyla then,” Ki-Adi said, “and Harry, congratulations on meeting your first Padawan.”

“Thank you Master,” Harry said, and stood up. “I believe I will find some food and see about meeting up with Dani.”

///…\\\\\

“Master Dani, thank you for taking the time to see me,” Harry said, schooling his hands to keep his nerves from showing.

“You said it was about Keyla,” Dani said with a smile.

“It may not be what you’re hoping for,” Harry said, “but please hear me out. I agree with you that Keyla Vos is potentially my first Padawan, and I’m okay with that. Except, I’ve had multiple Force visions that indicate that if I do it right now, Keyla Vos won’t survive to become a Knight. So while I am stating that I intend to take her as my Padawan, it won’t be right now. I’d like your help to get her to understand this without bringing up her death.”

“I see,” Dani said. “Are you sure this decision won’t affect her lifespan?”

“Last night, after making that decision with Master Mundi’s guidance, the visions, and the associated dreams, they stopped.” Harry replied. “I intend to take her as my Padawan when she’s older, but Master Mundi pointed out that Keyla is below the age limit for Padawan in battle. She wouldn’t be allowed to go out with me either way and this will allow her to stay with her friends.”

“A good point,” Dani said. “There were several good points. To be honest, I thought you’d fight this a bit more.”

“Master Sarisa gave me a great deal of advice on the matter,” Harry said, “I figured she’d have words with you for upsetting a patient.”

“Is that what that was about?” Dani smirked a little. “I’ll help you explain this to Keyla, but you’re going to be the lead in this Harry. Honestly, I don’t think she expects it although she did ask if she would see you again a couple of times.”

Harry smiled, “Thanks Dani.”

“I’ll go get her,” Dani said, standing up.

Harry watched her leave and then closed his eyes for a quick breathing exercise to help calm himself down. He really didn’t want to make Keyla cry; he was pretty sure that Dani would never forgive him.

When he opened his eyes, Dani was leading Keya into the room. Harry smiled at her, “Hi Keyla.”

“Hi Master Harry,” Keyla said with a bow.

“Well,” Harry said, “have a seat, I asked Master Dani if I could talk with you.” He watched her settle into the other chair hesitantly. “Did you now that there was an age requirement for Padawans to go with their Masters during the war?”

Keyla nodded carefully.

“Fourteen,” Harry said, “I remember when I was a Padawan, waiting until I was thirteen to go on the big missions felt like a lifetime. I was your age when Master Gil told the Council I was his Padawan.” He gave her a soft smile, which she carefully returned. “So after we met, I did a lot of thinking, and I hope I don’t disappoint you. Because I know you’re supposed to be my first Padawan.”

Keyla’s eyes went wide as she gasped.

“But,” Harry said, “this war,” he paused and shook his head, “this war, it’s changed the way everything happens. I would love to walk you up to the Council and claim you right now, but, it honestly wouldn’t be fair to you.”

Kayla frowned, “What do you mean?” She managed to asked.

“If you became a Padawan now, you’d spend the next three years here. I’m not sure what your living arrangements would be, but they wouldn’t be in the initiate quarters. Your academics would probably continue, but the lessons that you should have as a Padawan wouldn’t happen because I wouldn’t be here to arrange for them. If, however, you could accepting waiting, then you’d still be here with the Initiates. Your training would stay on course like other Initiates, with your friends. There wouldn’t be any stalling out of your training. I would hope that Master Dani would work with me to come up with some extracurricular projects aimed towards making your Padawan transition easier as well.”

Harry tapped his fingers on his knee for a moment as he studied the young girl. She was listening, and she wasn’t crying even though she was upset. “I promise you, Keyla, if the war ends before you’re thirteen, then I’ll be here, even if I have to hijack a shuttle, to claim you. It will happen by your thirteenth birthday either way.” He pulled the bracelet off his wrist, a gift from one of his men who braided leather as a stress relief during down time. “Here,” he told her, “a reminder of my promise. If you want it.”

Keyla looked from Harry to the bracelet and back, then reached over and accepted it. “Okay Master Harry.”

Harry sighed, “Thank you, little one. Now, I’ll be here a few weeks, so hopefully Master Dani will let us spend time together and I’ll leave my comm information when I leave.”

“I have no problem with that,” Dani cut in, amused.

Keyla pushed the bracelet on her wrist, “I’d like that, Master Harry. Thank you.”

Harry grinned, “You’re very welcome Keyla Vos.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, I prove that I am a terrible person.


	4. Long Awaited Day

“General Potter!”

Harry turned, unable to keep from smiling, “Commander Wolffe, what brings you to the Temple?”

“Running some reports for General Koon,” Wolffe said, “for the Council.”

Harry hesitated a minute, then remembered, “You need an escort up there?”

“Unfortunately,” Wolffe grumbled.

Harry checked the time, “The meeting won’t start for another hour, Commander. I need to go by the creche, but I’m supposed to be up there as well. If you’re willing to endure the side trip, I would be honored to be your escort.”

“Thank you sir,” Commander Wolffe replied.

Harry lead the way to the creche, grinning as Master Dani appeared before he even reached the threshold. “Commander, this is Jedi Master Dani, one of our Creche Masters. Dani, this is Commander Wolffe, he serves with Master Plo Koon.”

“Commander,” Dani said with a bow while Wolffe saluted. “Harry, what’s going on?”

Harry drew Dani away from Wolffe, “Well, to quote Master Mundi: ‘It either happens today, or sometime next year the way things are going’. So, do you think Keyla would be ready for today?”

Dani gasped and gave him a quick hug, “She’s going to be so happy, Harry.”

“She’ll still have to be here another three months,” Harry said, “but three months is better than three years.”

“I’ll go get her uniform, _you_ go ask her,” Dani said.

Harry nodded, “Is it okay if the Commander waits out here? I’d rather not get entangled with the younglings when the Council meeting starts so soon.”

“That’s fine.” Dani said. “I’ll bring Keyla up to you if you have to go.”

“I kind of do,” Harry said, “thank you Dani.”

Harry nodded and moved back towards Wolffe. “I’ll be right back, Commander, but I strongly recommend you don’t go into the creche. Some of the younglings are rather enthusiastic and we’d never get out in time. There are some benches just up the hall too.”

“I understand, thank you sir,” Wolffe replied.

Harry ducked into the creche, making his way along the outer hall to the small section reserved for initiates. He spotted Keyla in her favorite chair by one of the holo projectors, reading from a datapad.

“Keyla,” Harry called, nudging her with the Force at the same time.

Keyla looked up and gasped, “Master Harry!” She dropped the datapad on the table by her chair and dashed over to give him a hug.

After two years of a long distance friendship, Keyla had become an amazing young woman. She was also far more self-confident than when they’d first met. She wasn’t as assertive as some of the other Padawan that Harry had met during the war, and the less said about the mission with Skywalker and Tano the better, but she wasn’t the quiet, shy little girl that he’d claimed.

“So,” Harry said, “I was speaking with Master Mundi today.”

“Yes?” Keyla asked.

“And you have two choices right now,” Harry said. “You can either wait a year, or you can go find Master Dani and we’ll go before the Council in an hour. I mean if you still want to be my Padawan.”

“Of course I do!” Keyla exclaimed, hugging him again.

“Then go see Master Dani. I have an errand to run, so Dani will take you up to the Council chamber.” Harry said.

“Yes Master Harry!” Keyla cried and bolted.

Harry chuckled and headed back out to collect Wolffe. “My apologies Commander,” he said as he spotted the waiting Commander. “Let’s head up to the chamber then.”

“Finished your business?” Wolffe asked after a moment.

Harry nodded, unable to stop smiling, “I’m claiming my Padawan today. We’ve had to put it off because of her age but it’s finally happening.”

“Congratulations?” Wolffe offered after a moment, awkwardly.

“Thanks,” Harry said. “Sorry, I just, I just can’t believe it’s finally happening.”

They road the lift up to the Council floor to find Master Mundi and Master Koon waiting for them.

“General Mundi,” Commander Wolffe said with a salute, “General Koon, the reports you wanted.”

“Thank you Wolffe,” Master Koon replied, accepting the datapad. “Any trouble?”

“General Potter was kind enough to escort me up,” Wolffe said.

“Commander Wolffe was willing for me to make a side trip first,” Harry admitted, “which was quite kind of you, Commander.”

“Oh?” Master Koon asked.

“Well, Master Mundi said that there wouldn’t be a quorum in the Council again for another year,” Harry said, “so I asked for the chance to claim my Padawan today.”

Master Koon nodded, “Your first Padawan, congratulations.”

Harry bowed, “Thank you.”

He backed up a bit, letting the two Masters converse, but he picked up amusement from both of them every time he responded to the lift opening. It wasn’t until the last of the Masters arrived to enter the chamber that Dani and Keyla appeared. Dani had her hand on Keyla’s shoulder, keeping her from sprinting up to Harry when she saw him.

Harry smiled at her, promising himself that after today, nobody would keep his Padawan from his side. The Force twined around them both like a warm blanket on a cold morning and Harry was hard pressed to assume a more appropriate expression as they were called into the Chamber.

Eight Masters were physically present, signaling the necessary numbers for a quorum even as the other seven Masters joined via holo comm.

“Knight Potter,” Master Windu said, “It is to our understanding that you have a request to make of us?”

“Yes Master Windu,” Harry said, bowing. He gestured to Keyla, who came to stand before him. “This is Keyla Vos, an Initiate of the Order. I would like to take Keyla Vos as my Padawan Learner.”

“You spoke of your intent in this matter two years ago,” Master Kenobi said as his holo flickered, “why wait until today?”

“In light of our current situation, and my assignment to the Outer Rim,” Harry said, “It seemed far more prudent to wait, and allow Master Dani and the creche to steer Keyla’s learning. They were able to give her the attention she needed to proceed in her academic studies.”

“Keyla is still several months shy of being allowed on missions,” Master Kit Fisto said, “and we have need of the 731st now, how do you expect to fulfill both duties?”

Harry squeezed Keyla’s shoulder. “Masters, I would first ask for an exception. I would like Keyla to be permitted to stay in the Initiate barracks so that she will have supervision at night. During the day, outside her ongoing academics, Master Trevin has agreed to escort Keyla to various activities and locations. Trips to the Galactic Museum and a public viewing of the Senate are on the list of activities, and Trevin is still active enough to continue working with Keyla’s basic lightsaber skills.”

There were some surprised and wary looks from the Council, Master Trevin had retired just before the Clone Wars and had not been reactivated as his age had made him a danger in the field. He was still a skilled duelist, and frequently took on the youngling’s dueling lessons as the needs of the Jedi brought more and more Knights and Masters into a military role.

“You’ve put some thought into this,” Master Windu said.

“With all due respect, Master, but I’ve had two years in which to seek council on the matter,” Harry said. “I never had any doubt that Keyla would be my Padawan, I just wanted to make sure that she had every advantage.”

There was another round of looks and Master Yoda hummed softly, “Agree with you, the Council does. Vos, your Padawan shall be and the exception is granted.”

Harry didn’t need a bond to feel Keyla’s sudden relief.

“Before you leave,” Master Windu said, “Knight Potter, the 731st has a new assignment. You’ll be stationed on Lothal as part of an initiative to curtail pirates in the area under Master Ki’tran. You will meet him there at the end of the week to discuss the assignment’s particulars.”

“Yes Master Windu,” Harry said and bowed, pressing a little on Keyla’s shoulder to do the same. “Thank you for your time this afternoon.”

“May the Force be with you both.”

Harry was a bit surprised to find that Dani was outside the chamber by then, “Well?” She asked.

“Yes,” Harry said while Keyla bounced onto her toes a few times. “They even agreed she can stay in the barracks, which is good because I don’t have a second bedroom. I’ll have to petition the quartermaster for a proper suite.”

“He’ll give it to you,” Dani said, “congratulations to both of you.”

“Keyla,” Harry said, “we need to go to the Quartermaster and get your tunics. I’ll ask after a suite for us at the same time. Then you get changed and we’re going on a real adventure.”

“Okay Master Harry,” Keyla said.

“I have to leave in a few days,” Harry told Dani, “I’m going to go fight pirates, apparently, but we expected it.”

“Keyla will be in good hands, Harry,” Dani said. “Trevin and I will keep her out of trouble.”

“Most trouble,” Harry corrected as they entered the lift. “What’s the point if there isn’t a little bit of trouble.”

There is Harmony…


End file.
